Accidentally in Love
by xerxesbreak2679
Summary: Break X Oc Break, Gilbert, Oz, and Alice go on a mission to arrest an illegal contractor, and Break starts to feel new feeling that he never felt before.
1. Meet Ariana

Accidentally in Love Chapter 1

"**NO MY CHAIN!**" The Contractor yelled as the B-Rabbit killed The Chain. The Contractor ran off, Break and Gilbert ran after The Contractor. Break caught up to The Contractor, "**LET GO!**" The Contractor yelled. "I don't think I will" Break said, The Contractor head butted Break with the back of the head covered by a hooded cape making Break's nose bleed. "**GILBERT HURRY AND GET OVER HERE I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH LONG I CAN HOLD THE CONTRACTOR BY MYSELF!**" Break yelled, The Contractor bit Breaks hand making him let go. Just to run straight into Gilbert head on "**DAMN IT! LET GO!**" The Contractor yelled. Gilbert held The Contractor while Break tied up The Contractor's hands. As soon as Break got done tying The Contractors hand Gilbert let go, The Contractor sat on the ground. "Come on we're leaving" Break said, "I'm not walking"  
The Contractor said. "You're not going to make this easy are you?" Break asked, "How many people do you know that would make this easy" The Contractor said. "Fair point, Gilbert you're going to have to carry The Contractor" Break said, "Break why can't you?" Gilbert asked. "I don't want to" Break said, Gilbert gave Break a look of anger and gave The Contractor a piggyback ride to carriage.

"Oh there you guys are" Oz said, "Took you long enough" Alice said. Gilbert put The Contractor down, the contractor started to run but tripped and landed face down. "Had a nice trip?" Break laughed, "Ha ha very funny" The Contractor said. Break helped The Contractor up and help them get in the carriage (they really could their hands were tied), everyone got in the carriage and head off to Pandora. "How long is this ride going be?" The Contractor asked, "Almost two days" Gilbert said. "Two days you're going to leave my hands tied for two days I all ready loss all feeling in the left one, can you at least loosen the rope at least" The Contractor said, "I might have but I'm well aware that you have already untied to rope yourself" Break said putting a piece of candy in his mouth. "Break if you knew this why didn't you tell me" Gilbert said, "He harmless if he was going to attack he would have already" Break said. "It's very rude to not call someone by their name" The Contractor said, "Then what's your name?" Oz asked. "Ariana" The Contractor said untying her cape and taking it off reviling her face (yes a her as a women), She had long white hair and wine red eyes looked about 22 years old. She was wearing a purple tan top with a black vest and a purple skirt also brown boots, "You're a girl?"Alice asked. "last time I check yea" Ariana said, "Why is your hair white you old?" Alice asked. "**I'M NOT OLD I'M ONLY 22, MY HAIRS WHITE BECUCASE I'M ALBINO!**" Ariana yelled**,** Ariana pulled a box of matches and a box of cigarettes from her pockets of her vest. She lit one of the cigarettes and put the boxes away, then started smoking not caring.

"I see you a smoker" oz said chocking on the smoke as Break and Gilbert opened all the windows. "Yea so" Ariana said, "Ha ha Gilbert this must be killing you that's she smoking and your trying to quite for the ninth time" Break laughed. "oh I'm sorry want me to put it out?" Ariana asked, "that would help me a lot thinks" Gilbert said. Ariana lead over Break at throw it out widow, Break took the chance to steal the box of cigarettes and throw them out the window. "Hey those were mine you jerk" Ariana said, "Well you quitting now" Break said. "I hate you, but what is Pandora going to do to me?" Ariana asked, "Questioning, a trial, and then most likely Pandora prison or sometimes death depends" Break said. "Death?" Ariana said a little scared, "only if you kill over 50 people is when Pandora even thinks about killing, but I believe in your file you killed 97 people so it possible that death might be you faith" Break said. "97? I only killed 1" Ariana said, "Well it's Pandora word against yours" Break said. "I think she telling the truth, her heart didn't start beating fast when she said it. So she can't lying " Alice said. "Hmm… well that intrusion the file said 97 but you only killed one, if this true then someone fixed your file. But why did you kill that one person?" Break asked. "I was self-defense, I only got a chain because this guy keep stalking me for a couple of weeks. Then this chain said it could protect me some I made a contract, then a week later he attacked me with a knife and I used my chain to kill him" Ariana said.

* * *

To Be Continued, Please Comment


	2. Flashback

Accidentally in Love Chapter 2

"Hey Ariana wake up" Break said shaking her a bit, "Hmm… where are we?" Ariana said rubbing her eyes trying to wake up. "We are at the Rainsworth mansion you'll be staying here tell I can figure out how to prove you innocents" Break said, Gilbert, Oz, and Alice got out of the carriage while Break and Ariana were talking. Break got out and help her out, "Why are we here?" Ariana asked. "I'm a servant of Lady Sharon's" Break said, "I see" Ariana said. Then Ariana tripped and fell in to Break lips, Break face turned bright red, "Sorry I tripped" Ariana said still half asleep so she didn't know what happened. "it's ok" Break said still shocked and face burning red, "Break Are you ok?" Gilbert asked. "Yeah I'm fine" Break said rubbing the back of his neck, They all walked in the door.

"Hello Break, Oz, Gilbert, Alice, … who's she?" Sharon asked, "she the contractor we were after" Gilbert said. "shouldn't she be at Pandora?" Sharon asked, "Well yea but she only killed one person in self-defense someone fixed her file at Pandora" Break said. "If she stay here what are you going to tell Pandora?" Sharon asked, "I'll just say Gilbert wasn't strong enough to fight her and she escaped" Break laughed. "**HEY**" Gilbert said a little mad at Break, "Nobody would believe that I let her escape" Break teased. "Stupid Clown" Gilbert mumbled. "Well since you will be stay here we should introduce are selfs" Break said, "I'm Xerxes Break but most people just call me Break" Break said. "I'm Gilbert Nightray" Gilbert said, "I'm Oz Vessalius" Oz said. "Alice" Alice said, "I'm Sharon Rainsworth" Sharon said. "Well as most of you guys know my first name is Ariana but my full name is Ariana Blackwell" Ariana said.

"Now that we got that out of the way, I'm going to sort this out with Pandora. But don't worry you'll be safe here" Break said leaving the room, "I hope I'm not being rude but tell me more why you killed this guy?" Sharon asked.

~Flash Back (B.T.W. she telling the story to them)~

~At the town market~

"Hey baby you here alone" a man asked, "Yeah I'm just doing some shopping" Ariana said. "Hey baby let go to my place" The man said, "No I don't think so" Ariana said. "Come on" The man said grabbing her, "**NO LET GO OF ME YOU PREVERT!**" Ariana screamed. _The man was arrested for attempted sex crime, but let out a week later. I felt like someone was spying on me for the 3 days, But I really did hit me in tell someone broke into my and my boy friend's apartment._

~Ariana's Apartment~

"Phillip I'm home, Why is the door open did you burn dinner again?" Ariana said (Phillip = boy friend),_ HE did not respond I couldn't find him in tell. I opened the closet to put my jacket away, but there I saw Phillip _coved in blood heart cut out and placed in his hand. On the wall wrote in blood said 'your next my pretty', I screamed. "**OH MY GOD, HELP!**" Ariana yelled running to the phone and calling the cops, the cops and the paramedics came and called his death at 12:45. _He was dead 15 minutes before I got home, I couldn't stand to be in my apartment for another second. I packed my clothes and I stayed at my mother's house, once I got there I heard a strange voice started talking to me and promised to protect me. I accepted it offer and made a contract, then it happened I was walking home from work late at night he attacked me with a knife. He pushed me agents a building and held the knife to my neck I felt it start to cut me so I released my chain and then the next thing I knew this monster eat him._

~end of flashback~

"So that how it happened" Ariana said, "I see" Sharon said. "Ok I told Pandora the contractor go away" Break said walking in, "did you tell them it my fault" Gilbert said, "Of course" Break said as Gilbert started yelling at Break, "Hahahaha I'm going to like it here" Ariana said.

To be continued


End file.
